Millie and Blossomfall
by ilovelotsofstuff
Summary: What if Millie and Blossomfall had a fight after Blossomfall returned from the tunnels. What are the consequences? Oneshot about Blossomfall and Millie. Bad at summaries so please read :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)


**We all know Millie forgot she had 3 kits after Briarlights accident but what would have happened if Blossomfall told her a few home truths after her and Ivypool's adventure down the tunnels. Who knows...**

Blossomfall watched Whitewing fuss over Ivypool with sad envy, wishing Millie would do that to her. Millie was to busy helping Briarlight to the fresh kill pile to notice her bruised and battered daughter standing with a gaggle of cats around her. Whitewing looked at Blossomfall, worry in her eyes "Millie," She called "Blossomfalls back." Millie looked up at Blossomfall and instead of having a worried look in her eyes when she saw the state she was in, looked cross. She left Briarlight and stalked up to Blossomfall anger blazing in her eyes. "What do you think you are doing, you were supposed to be hunting instead of being lazy, you didnt catch anything, you have nothing to give to the clan and now Jayfether is just going to have to waste his supllies on you. You need to act like a warrior, not a hopeless kit." All the cats around this scene were shocked, how could Millie be like this, Blossomfall was obviously hurt. Millie turned around to stalk off back to Briarlight and hurt was now clear in Blossomafalls eyes. For Blossomfall everything went into slow motion and all the times that that Millie had hurt her or made her doubt herself since sunrise traveled through her mind.

_When I came out of my den this sunrise I looked terrible after the dark forest but even when Hazeltail told Millie I looked ill she still said I was fine and went off to see Briarlight. After the rockfall, I asked Ivypool that if we died down there if Millie would miss me. She said that Millie loved me as much as Briarlight, I'm not sure about that. Then I said that maybe she did love me when she remembered she had 3 kits, she had 3 kits not 1._

Blossomfall couldnt take these thoughts running around in her head and called out "How many kits do you have Millie?" Millie slowly turned around slowly staring at her with cold eyes. All the surrounding cats moved backwards, watching with worry, knowing that there may be a fight between them. "How many kits Millie, how many?" Blossomfall repeated, returning Millie's menacing glare. Millie started to talk, her voice icy " I have 3 kits, their names are Briarlight, Bumblestripe and Blossomfall, but maybe I should have named the last one a name more suited to her personality, maybe Tigerstar." Blossomfall was unbelievably hurt by Millie's words but she recovered herself quickly. "Oh really Millie, you know you didn't let Firestar give you a warrior name, was it because you were scared he would call you Brokentail, because he betrayed his own." Millie could not hold in her anger anymore and leapt at Blossomfall. Blossomfall kinew how she would fight back but suddenly her world started spinning. She fell to the ground, black overtaking her vision.

Millie froze as soon as she saw Blossomfall drop. What was she doing? How could she be thinking about hurting her own daughter? Ivypool, Whitewing and Brackenfur were surrounding Blossomfall, Hazeltail was running for Leafpool. Millie suddenly found herself unfrozen she crept up to her daughter silently "B-B-Blossomfall." She said quietly "W-Wake up, I-I didnt mean what I said, y-you know that right? P-Please wake up." Leafpool and Jayfeather were coming over from the medicine den, supplies in their jaws. Millie couldnt look at Blossomfall, this was all her fault, if Blossomfall died it would be her fault. Millie couldnt think about that. She ran into the forest leaving Thunderclaan camp far behind.

When she returned just after sunfall she felt like everyone was talking about her, watching her. She made her way to the medicine den and entered silently, Briarlight was asleep and it looked like Blossomfall was too. Suddenly Leafpool was standing next to her. "She'll be fine, she was just weak after the injuries she got out of camp." Millie could only nod before she lay next to Blossomfall, whispering in her ear, saying sorry over and over again. She didnt know that Blossomfall was awake listening to her mothers words. She smiled as she drifted into sleep, her mother loved her as much as Briarlight, that was all that mattered.

**Hope you enjoyed it, plz review. I realise that Leafpool wasnt medicine cat at this time but I wanted her in the story so...yeah. :)**


End file.
